RE DXD
by SI-OC
Summary: He was an anomaly. Why? Because this was his second reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Life**

Issei Hyoudou, former oppai loving bastard was suddenly jolted awake. He checked his body to see if it was still intact. Seeing that he was in one piece he sighed in relief. Just as he was about to get up from the bed, unknown memories started to flood in. After comprehending what the hell just happened to him.

"Fuck! Not another reincarnation!" He could only shout out his frustration.

His reaction was perfectly normal since this was his second reincarnation. His first reincarnation was Naruto Uzumaki, the child of prophecy, the container of the nine-tailed fox.

He was excited at the beginning at the prospect of living the life of his favourite anime character but then the asshole named **reality** hit him like a truck. Fighting against god like beings was not actually fun; in fact, he nearly died many times due to heart attack and now that he was reincarnated _again_ as Issei Hyoudou, he will literally have to fight against godly nemesis.

Currently he was contemplating how he got in this situation. Last thing he checked, he was fighting against the primordial goddess Kaguya which was… awkward since she somehow fell in love him? If the yandere behaviour was anything to go by then it was definitely love yet it was too corrupted.

What?! He had just complemented her that she was a beautiful woman but that just made her crazy. His flirting skill truly was too great with Ero-senin (Jiraya) as his teacher. Anyway, last thing he knew before sealing the crazy goddess, she started screaming that if she can't have him for herself then no one could, and his body was torn apart in a violent manner tearing his soul into the deadly black hole.

Yup! That's what had happened and now he was Issei Hyoudou. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He just wanted a peaceful life since he had enough of those life-threatening situations. What's worse was that he was already a devil now. He had just reincarnated into Issei as he was killed by. The fallen angel Raynare.

"Why am I so unlucky? What did I do to deserve this?"

He released a large sigh to ease his depression. "Well I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Denial is never a good thing anyway. It's not like I was really attached with the elemental nations."

He thought about his life when he was Naruto Uzumaki. He denied with every fibre of his being that he wasn't Naruto but after facing his other half in the waterfall of truth, he realized that he was Naruto at the same time he was his original persona as well. He would never forget the lesson he learned. One must learn to accept everything about himself whether it was good or bad.

Now he was Issei Hyoudou and like it or not, his goal in his life was perverted. Harem King… that was his goal in his life. He won't deny that goal or try to run away from it but in order to achieve his goal he needed to get strong. Right now, he was pitifully weak and that was his current predicament.

He sat down cross legged in meditative position in order to unlock his chakra if it was even possible. After ten minutes he finally felt a warm sensation from his chest flowing throughout his whole body, it was extremely pleasant.

"YES! I UNLOCKED CHAKRA!" He started doing the kabuki dance that he and Jiraya had done during their times together. As he was dancing around with only his boxer, it was quite a funny scene which was currently being watched by his dumbfounded parents.

"Ahem! Issei if you are done with whatever you were doing, you should get ready for school or else you are going to be late."

Issei slowly turned to watch his parents in horror as they had seen his funny dancing moves. Damn it was so embarrassing since it was supposed to be two-man gig.

"Um… yeah I will be getting ready now." He awkwardly said. He quickly dressed in his school uniform and came down for breakfast.

"So Issei is there anything happening lately?" His father asked his eyes still on the newspaper he was reading.

"Well… I have decided to change my perverted behaviour as it feels very degrading. So yeah I think that might be something." Suddenly the atmosphere grew stiff.

"What?!" Issei broke the stiff atmosphere.

"Are you serious, Issei? You are not joking right? So, you decided to quit being a pervert?" His mother asked with some hope.

"It's not that I quit being a pervert. I just realized that my dream to become a harem king might be impossible if I act like the way I did. So, I am just changing my attitude." There was a moment of silence which was suddenly broken by the sniffling sound of his mother.

"My Issei has finally grown up. I guess we will be seeing our grandchild very soon." She spoke with emotion as even his father had some tear in his eyes.

The awkward atmosphere was not something he could handle so he quickly finished his breakfast and ran towards his school.

He quickly arrived at his school in about a minute, it seems that he had unconsciously enhanced his legs with chakra to get away from home.

"Hah! Hah! Damn! I am already tired. It seems like I have only academy student level chakra reserves. This sucks! Fortunately, I seem to have carried over my absolute chakra control with my rebirth."

His chakra control was phenomenal even when he was supposed to suck at it with his massive chakra reserves when he was Naruto. He had mastered Fuinjutsu and used it to train his chakra control to absolute mastery. The level of dedication he poured in chakra control and Fuinjutsu was indescribable.

"Anyway, it seems like I will have to train a lot but thankfully I have a cheat item to help me get strong fast just like I had when I was Naruto." He grinned thinking about countless methods he could use to grow strong but first he had to unlock his sacred gear.

As he thought about his ways of getting stronger, he made his way towards his class. It seems like he had arrived early.

"Hoh! Hyoudou-kun you are quite early today. What's the occasion? Planning on doing something perverted this early?" The voice belonged to Aika Kiryuu who was just as perverted as the original Iseei was… maybe even more than that.

He scowled after being accused of something he wasn't planning but reined himself thinking that the girl was clueless regarding his situation, so he pretended not hearing her.

"Hmm… you say something?" He brought out the famous hip and cool attitude of Kakashi Hatake.

Aika squinted her eyes behind her glasses trying to see through him. "Are you really Hyoudou? You feel different."

"Nice try Kiryuu but trying to flirt with me like this isn't going to work." He answered in a playful manner.

"Hmm... so how do you suggest I flirt with you then?"

"How about showing me your oppai? Maybe that will work." Issei grinned at her.

"I would but I want to check your merchandise first." She grinned back at him.

"Alas I would like to, but you see I am a gentleman so ladies first." Just as he finished his sentence he could feel countless stares on him.

"Oh, my Hyoudou-kun how bold of you to flirt with me in front of so many people." Aika was definitely teasing him now since he could sense countless people behind him. But he wasn't the disciple of ero-senin for nothing.

"Don't worry about it I was just returning your gesture, it would be rude of me to ignore you now, wouldn't it?" He suavely answered back. Aika was astonished by his answer. She had thought that he would be panicking by now, but he was calm and seemed to be fully focusing on her unlike his previous self who was too coward and she felt some kind of tug in her heart knowing that he wouldn't ignore her even if he was in such embarrassing situation. All the males interacting with her would refrain speaking with her or outright ignore her due to her perverted nature, but it seems like this Issei was not what he used to be, and she liked it.

"Look at that that. The perverted trio's Issei and the most perverted girl in school flirting with each other. It seems like match made in heavens." Some students in the crowds sneered at them.

But Issei was not bothered by that comment and simply kept his attention on Aika Kiryuu. "It seems we make quite a pair that even people are starting to speak about it." He joked.

Aika just smiled. "You wish." She just elbowed him lightly and went towards her seat. After seeing her return to her seat, he took his seat as well.

"Oi! Issei what the hell are you doing with her? Don't tell me you are interested in her." One of the perverted trio Motohama asked him.

"I am. Something wrong with that?" Issei asked him coolly.

"You damn traitor! You are not one of us anymore." With that the perverted trio was no more and there was only perverted duo due to the misunderstanding jealousy of virgin perverts.

"Good riddance." He mumbled to himself.

After the whole morning affair, the lesson started, and everything went smoothly. He had decided to draw in nature chakra in order to attain the body of the sage through continuous use of Senjutsu but he had not expected the nature chakra to be so vile. It resembled Kurama's (nine-tailed fox which was sealed in him) chakra as it was filled with malice and hatred. He understood why it was so; it was due to the pollution currently happening in this world. Unlike elemental nations, this world was too depended on modern technology which caused pollution. The nature chakra was also extremely potent since the world here seems to be twenty times bigger than elemental nations.

Fortunately, he was extremely familiar with this kind of chakra, so he started drawing nature chakra in very minimum amount and purified it so that the Mother Nature would at least have her burden reduced no matter how small it was. The nature here had their won form of consciousness as they contained emotions which was never present in elemental nations as it was shown example through the Juubi which had no emotions, only pure unbridled power.

He had slowly been purifying the nature when he started to hear a voice deep within him. Just as he was starting to make sense of what was going on, he was in a vast burning field.

"Is this my mindscape?"

" **Quite perspective of you. As you have guessed this is your mindscape. Let me introduce myself to my host. I am the Red Dragon Emperor, Draig."**

He saw a giant red dragon which was radiating with dominating aura. He couldn't help but smile with happiness. "It's good to meet you, Draig. My name is Issei Hyoudou, your current host."

The dragon nodded in acknowledgement. **"Having a formidable host such as yourself is indeed my luck. With you as my host, there is no doubt that we will be able to defeat the white one. Still for you to be a sage with such mastery over Senjutsu is very amazing."**

"Thanks! But now that we can communicate, does that mean I have unlocked the Boosted Gear?"

" **Yes… with you drawing in nature chakra has managed to awaken the Boosted Gear completely."**

"Alright then, currently I am in the middle of a class, so we will continue our talk later Draig." The dragon just curtly nodded in understanding.

He opened his eyes only to see Aika staring at him meters apart. He raised his brows in surprise. "What are you doing?"

She huffed in annoyance. "I have been calling out to you for more than ten times already. Were you doing some kind of deep meditation?"

"I guess you can say that. So, what's up?" He asked curiously.

For a second, there was a red blush on her cheeks. "I was wondering if we could have lunch together." She looked at him expectantly.

He was surprised by the sudden invitation. But agreed not thinking too much about it. He already knew a lot about women psychology from ero-senin of course. He knew that Aika was definitely interested in him and though she wasn't exactly beautiful or cute, but her personality was quite to his liking.

Just as they were about to head out, a handsome blond boy came. He was the prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba.

"Hyoudou-kun, I hope I am not disturbing you." Kiba sent a bright smile at them. The girls had already surrounded them and had started swooning at the blond boy.

"Kya! Kiba-kun please look here."

"Don't hang around that pervert. He may infect you."

"Is Kiba-kun interested in that kind of thing?"

Many gossiping could be heard and Issei was very annoyed by that and especially since the gossip included his sexuality.

"Jeez! I don't know man. If cockblocking isn't regarded as disturbing, then I guess I wasn't disturbed." He remarked sarcastically.

Kiba could only awkwardly smile. "Ok, pretty boy. What do you want?"

"My occult club's Buchou wants to meet with you. I hope you can agree to it."

"Well as much as I want to accept the invitation of one of the great Onee-sama, I already have a date with Aika-chan here so maybe later." He disregarded his request coolly.

Kiba was a bit stunned at first and just nodded at him. "Will you be free tomorrow?"

Issei looked at Aika for her consent. "Well? Are we still doing this tomorrow as well?"

Aika Kiryuu was in a pinch. She like this feeling she was having with Issei but at the same time he was being invited by one of the most beautiful girl in the academy, Rias Gremory. She wouldn't have been troubled if he had just refused or agreed the request, but he just implicated her as well.

"Umm… well…"

"Kiryuu-san, I hope we can borrow your boyfriend tomorrow." Kiba gave his signature smile at her but it was ineffective as he had just implied that Issei was her boyfriend.

"Wha… he's… not." Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted. "Will you stop teasing my girlfriend, pretty boy. Not eveyone's a gay like you."

Countless gasp could be heard from the female population in the classroom.

Kiba seeing that his job was done quickly escaped before he could be further embarrassed. While Issei was grinning at the misfortune of the pretty boy, he was punched at the chest by his said girlfriend.

"Issei Hyoudou, care to explain what you meant by me being your girlfriend?" Aika was glaring at him with red face.

Issei replied in a playful manner. "Well you are a girl and my friend so obviously you are my girlfriend, are you not?"

Aika Kiryuu was so frustrated that she ran away from him in embarrassment. "Aika-chan, where are you going? What about our lunch date? At least take your lunch box with you…" As Issei was calling out to her, she had already run away from him.

"Aw well… more food for me I guess." He started happily eating both his and Aika's share of food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Fallen Angel's Death**

"I am sorry alright. Come on now. Forgive me, will you?"

Issei had been trying to coax Aika for who knows how many times. It really was his fault for getting ahead of himself. Poor girl's stomach was grumbling the entire time in the class and was made fun of. Issei really felt guilty because of that. He forgot that these were only normal people here; they were no ninjas who were able to endure hunger.

"Hmph!" Aika huffed and walked away from him. He knew when he should press forward and when to retreat so he didn't press her for her forgiveness; he knew she would probably cooldown her anger till tomorrow.

"Well… I guess I will be heading home then. See you tomorrow!" She didn't respond to him but he knew that she had heard her so he was alright with it.

Issei slowly went towards home taking many detours. He had taken many detours because a certain whilte haired nekoshou loli, Koneko was following him.

'That Gremory girl must be behind this. I have perfectly hidden my chakra signature so there's no way Koneko would be able to sense it even with her yokai heritage. And the Senjutsu I use is quite different from the Senjutsu the people here use if my hypothesis is correct. So there's no worry for her to be able to figure out that I can use Senjutsu.'

After his 20th detour, he finally managed to evade the little loli. After walking a bit, he suddenly felt something amiss. Suddenly a light spear was struck on the ground in front of him.

"Hmm… this is rare. Meeting a stray devil in a place like this." A guy wearing trench and hat had arrived.

'If I remember correctly didn't Issei meet with this… what was his name? Donoutseeker? in the original plotline? Well whatever… it's not important, I guess.'

"Oh! You are pretty quiet, huh? No last words before your imminent death?" He cockily raised his arm that had the light spear.

SWOOSH!

Just like that he threw the light spear towards Issei directly stabbing him at his chest.

"Hahaha… as expected of a low class stray devil." Just as he came forward to check his _dead_ prey, he noticed that there was no blood coming from the body.

"Huh?" Before he could figure out what was wrong, he felt wires strongly chocking his neck.

"ACK!… GA…H!" He tried to get rid of the strings but it was completely useless. He slowly started to lose his consciousness and after few moments later he completely fell into his slumber for eternity. Before his death he was only able to see faint blue strings which was made out of some sort of energy.

" **Impressive kill. That was quite an efficient way of dealing with the pest. Though, it goes against the way of the dragon. Using this kind of sneak attack… but impressive none the less."**

"As long as the job is done, it doesn't matter. And I am a ninja or was one anyway." Issei came out from the bush that was nearby.

"A little bit of Genjutsu and replacement technique was all it took to kill this guy? Pathetic…" Issei had instantly replaced himself with a garbage can nearby and used Genjutsu to make it look like him. After the Fallen Angel's guard was completely down, he had used chakra string to suffocate him to death. It was simple and risk free strategy. He might have killed the guy in a head on fight but he knew it was risky with his low chakra reserves and on top of that this body's motor skill was pretty bad as well.

" **Partner… I have a proposition for you. Seeing that you had to resort to this sort of trickery I feel very offended. You are the host of the Red Dragon Emperor and fighting in such a cowardly manner isn't the way of the dragon."**

"Well then what do you suggest then? I can't train my body since these Fallen Angels are in the town and I need to keep my body in top condition to fight them if needed."

" **I understand your predicament. I suggest that you offer me your blood and heart in exchange for that of a dragon's. With the vitality of a dragon, your physical spec will increase and there might be increase in your chakra reserve as well."** Driag had given him a pretty good offer to think about.

"Well any side effects?"

" **Only side effect is that you will be more vulnerable to the dragon slaying weapons."**

"That's it? Alright then… we will begin after we reach home." He briefly glanced at the dead body of the Fallen Angel. "It's better to get rid of the body." With that he used his fire ninjutsu to burn the body into ash. After that he went towards his home.

 **At ORC clubroom…**

"Buchou… I am sorry I lost him." Koneko was dejected at losing her target. She was told to follow the pervert Issei Hyoudou but the pervert somehow managed to evade her. Even with her enhanced senses, she was unable to locate him which vexed her very much. And there was the feeling she kept getting from him as well which confused her. It was like he was attuned with the nature itself.

How was that possible? Even those yokai who had mastered Senjutsu wasn't able to completely be attuned with the nature.

"It's alright, Koneko. You did your best. According to Kiba, his personality has somewhat changed and it was right after his reincarnation as a devil. I can't help but think it is somehow linked." Rias Gremory spoke as she was slightly frowning.

"According to Beelzebub-sama, there have been cases where the revived person's personality has changed but we can't be sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing. It varies from person to person so…"

"If it was the previous Issei then he wouldn't have declined our invitation at all and on top that he was flirting with Aika Kiryuu." Akeno Himejima spoke while pouring tea into teacups.

"Anyway, how do you think we should deal with situation?"

"Buchou I think we need to ask for Sona Kaichou's help. Just in case things go awry." Kiba gave a suggestion.

"Hmm… I think you are right. Alright, everyone that it for today." With that their meeting was ended.

 **Hyoudou residence…**

"Alright Draig, I am ready." Issei was lying down in his bed while biting down a stick.

" **Like I said, the process of converting your internal organ is going to be extremely painful which might lead to your death as well but I know with your willpower you will be able to endure it. Just giving you a heads up for the painful procedure."**

"Do it!" Just as he signalled immense pain coursed through his body. It was like someone was twisting his insides continuously. It was an extreme torture but he somewhat stabilized himself with his chakra. He didn't dare use too much since he didn't really have too much of it and he didn't want to die due to chakra exhaustion.He bit down the stick in his mouth hard in order to relieve some of the pain.

One hour? Two hour? He didn't know how much time had passed but the only thing that comforted him that there was no pain anymore.

" **Partner, the procedure is done. I will let you rest now."** With that said Issei released a releaved sigh and immediately fell asleep.

Issei was sound asleep but he was immediately woken up with a splash of cold water.

"HUAH!" He immediately lunged at the culprit only to find himself pinning down a beautiful girl.

'Huh? She seems familiar…' He pondered a bit and soon realized who it was.

"Aika-chan?"

"Yes, it's me. But I am surprised that you were able to figure me out so quickly." Aika said with a surprised expression. She was no longer the same nerdy girl who used to wear glasses with freckles on her face. She had straightened her hair making it long and wavy and she was no longer wearing any glasses. And her face was smooth as a jade… 'What the heck?' That was all Issei could think.

"Hmm… it seems you are surprised at my new appearance, huh? Well mister to say the truth this is my original appearance, I just didn't want to show off." She said smugly.

"If that's the case then why the change now?" Issei was curious. Who wouldn't be?

"Humph… it's for you to figure out."

'Oh! Going for a tsundere route, are you now?' Issei thought being amused at her reply.

"Oh! By the way, why are you here?"

"I came here to walk with you to school… after what you did yesterday, you have to take responsibility." She glared at him.

"OK then, what shall we name our child then?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" She said whilst being confused.

"Well, you did say to take responsibility, right? So it obvious we had some kind of affair and now you are pregnant with my child so I am going to take responsibility." He grinned at her.

"You… you… pervert. What the… hell… are… you saying?" She shuttered at that.

"Then why did you say to take responsibility then?" He pressed her on as he was having quite a bit of fun teasing her but as we all know all things must come to an end.

"See tou-san I told we will finally be having our grandchild." As Issei slowly turned around, he regretted it. It was Issei's mother who was currently recording everything in the video camera. While he looked at his father thinking that he would help, he only a glint in his eyes and his father gave him a thumbs up.

'Shit…' That was all Issei thought in his embarrassing situation. It was no wonder that poor Aika was shuttering. He wouldn't get embarrassed in front of others but he would definitely get embarrassed acting out in front of his parents. They were too much for him to handle.

Aika and Issei awkwardly walked towards school. What had happened in Hyoudou residence would haunt both of them even if they tried their best to forget them. The look on the Hyoudou couple was terrifying as they pressed them for information regarding _their_ grandchild. When they had told them that there was no grandchild, they fainted. Issei was utterly embarrassed about it.

"Well… Hyoudou-kun, you have quite unique parent."

"…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Devils**

"Hey! Who's that beautiful girl?"

"Is she a new transfer student?"

"Why is she with that pervert Hyoudou?"

Many gossips were being made as Issei and Aika went through the corridors of the school.

"Heh! Someone's pretty popular, huh?" Issei remarked amusedly.

"Urg! That's why I don't like showing off my this side." Aika groaned at that.

As they reached the class, many students were confused why the new beautiful girl was sitting on the bench of Aika Kiryuu. Few moments later the teacher showed up in the class and began taking their attendance.

"Alright next Aika Kiryuu." The teacher roll called Aika.

"Yes!" Aika replied back.

There was a few second of silence. "EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone except for Issei and the person herself was surprised at this new development. The perverted nerdy girl turning up to be a beautiful girl truly surprised the whole class.

After a bit of excited murmurs going on, the class went smoothly without any hitch. Issei again began absorbing Senjutsu chakra in order gain body of the sage.

'Hmm… it seems like my chakra reserves have increased to that of high chuunin level. I guess having the vitality of dragon was indeed a good thing. And just like previously my yang chakra seems strong because of my strong life force. Still… I need to get my body's motor skill geared up.'

Tring!

The bell rang signalling for the lunch break. He had continued absorbing Senjutsu chakra until lunch break had begun significantly increasing more of his chakra reserves and making his body far more stronger than it was.

'It looks the perk of being a half dragon is rapid growth as well. Interesting.' Comparing his growth with yesterday's Senjustsu session, it was like comparing a drop of water and a huge lake. The change in how much growth he was going through astonished him as well.

" **You shouldn't be too surprised partner. We dragons are force to be reckoned with, it is only natural for dragons to have such vast potential and with you being now half dragon and having the Boosted Gear, your potential is limitless."** Driag mentally said to Issei confirming Issei's conclusion.

Issei grinned at that and flexed his body to adapt to his changes. At this rate he was going to attain the body of sage in about two weeks. His chakra capacity was now at mid jounin level and his body had gotten quite sturdy as well though he still needed to get his body trained.

"Hyoudou-kun, what are you up to?" Aika came towards Issei holding what it looked like bento box and there were two of those.

"Nothing at all Aika-chan. Oh! Is one of those for me?" Issei asked seeing that there was two bento boxes.

"Humph! It not like I specially made it for you, ok? I just happen to have extra so I brought it… if you want then I guess you can have seeing that you are desperate." Issei was momentarily stunned with her tsundere side.

'How did the brass Aika Kiryuu turn out like this?' He could only wonder about that. Just as he was going to happily take on her offer. **"Issei Hyoudou please come to the student council room. I repeat Iseei Hyoudou please come to the student council room."** An announcement was made.

Issei frowned at getting cockblocked. 'Dammit! My lunch date with my tsundere Aika-chan gone…' It seemed even Aika was displeased about it.

"I guess there's nothing we can do about it. I got to go Aika-chan." Issei got up from his bench.

"Ok…" He could see that Aika was dejected at having their lunch date ruined so he took the bento box with him and gave a quick peck at her cheek.

"Hehe… see ya! And thanks for the food." Issei quickly got away from her after the stunt. Aika could only gape at him with her finger slowly tracing the place where he had kissed.

"That idiot…" Though the words were not nice, she had a smile on her face.

Issei was in front of the student council room. He knocked the door.

"Come in."

Getting the signal, he entered the room. Just as he entered he could feel a barrier sound the room. He raised his brows at that and surveyed the room. He could see that there was Rias Gremory as well together with student council members.

"I am glad you came Hyoudou-kun." Sona Shitori or Sitri to be exact spoke.

"No problem though I guess getting cockblocked in lunch break is starting to become some kind of trend for me now." Issei wasn't exactly pleased but he knew the devils would be getting to him since he was after all a devil as well.

"So Aika Kiyuu, huh? She certainly surprised us with her new look though. Anyway, we didn't call you here to talk about that. Do you believe in supernatural, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Hmm… if it were two days ago then I would probably say _no_ but with the things that have happened to me I would have to be foolish to say that." Issei answered Sona's question.

"Oh? What had happened Issei-kun?" Rias showed surprised expression at his answer which irritated Issei. She had purposely let him die to reincarnate him as a devil and she had the gall to be surprised? He wanted to lash out but he reined his anger in, there was no use in getting angry over what had already happened. It would only make things worse for him.

"Oh… you know being killed by a fallen angel and then being reincarnated as a devil would make one believe in supernatural, don't you think so?" He sarcastically answered.

All the people present in the room were shocked. "How did you find out?"

"When you have one of the strongest dragon living inside your left arm, you get to know things." Issei calmly answered them.

"You mean…"

"I am the current Red Dragon Emperor." Issei revealed his Boosted Gear to them. Everyone was shocked by it. Issei had revealed himself in order make his worth go higher so he could later progress with ease. Being a devil now, his first objective was to become a high class devil with haste to gain those evil pieces so he could start his own harem. He certainly wouldn't have a smooth sailing if he clashed with his master.

"Amazing…" Rias seems to be totally lost in her own world now.

"So besides this, is there anything else?" Issei asked them wanting to finish this farce quickly.

"Ah! Yes… now that you know you are a devil, you should also know what that means right?" Issei gave a nod. "As Rias's peerage member, you will have many devil jobs to do from now on and for that you need to be with her most of the time as she is your master now. So you are going to be joining the Occult Research Club."

"Ok. So we done yet?"

"No wait… there's still more. It's your personality Issei-kun. Due to you being reincarnated as a devil, we have guessed that your personality might have been affected by it."

'Huh? They think that my change in personality is due to the process of reincarnation? Hmm… I think it might not be a bad idea to let them think that, it's actually better this way.' Issei mussed at that.

"I did feel different but not in a bad way so there is nothing to worry. I guess what you can say is that I am more confident with myself now."

"Alright then…." They relaxed hearing that. Issei had suddenly gotten an idea just as he was about to leave.

"Hey Sona-kaichou."

"Yes Hyoudou-kun, what is it?" Sona was slightly surprised by his sudden call.

"I heard that you are quite a chess fanatic. Do you suppose we could have a match?"

"Huh? You want to play chess against Sona?" Rias was bewildered by Issei's sudden request.

"Yes… is there a problem?"

"No, it's alright. We have got time for a match." Sona was curious as well regarding his sudden interest in chess match.

They prepared the chest board as they slowly started playing the game. Issei shook his head at the game that was going on. 'I should have known. She's no Nara. Shikamaru was indeed a genius.' In his time as Naruto he had played countless shougi games with his friend Shikamaru in order to increase his intellectual skills. And now playing chess with Sona seemed disappointing for him as she was way below the genius Nara's level.

Sona for her part was crestfallen at what was going on. Every move she made was countered and the most frustrating thing was he didn't seem to be even trying at all. After few more moves it was a checkmate.

"Well I guess I win. See ya Kaichou." He waved them goodbye and left as the people inside the room gaped at him.

"No way…" Ruruko Nimura one of Sona's pawns cried out.

"This can't be happening … my beloved Kaichou with that perverted bastard." Genshirou Saji another pwan of Sona cried out as well. They had cried out because there was pact formed that whichever devil would win a chess match against Sona would be her fiancée.

"Everyone just go and do your jobs now." Sona ordered her peerage. Her peerage knowing that it wasn't wise to be in her bad side left to do their job. The only remaingin people in the room were Rias and Sona.

"So? What are you going to do about this situation Sona?" Rias asked curiously.

"I don't know… I never thought I would be losing against Hyoudou of all people." Sona groaned at that.

"Anyway, thanks for being there for me. With sudden change in Issei's personality I would have hard time dealing with him and it seems to have made him smarter. I think it's good for you that Issei's smart and he would be the perfect guy for you as well."

"I don't know Rias. Do you think they will agree with this? Issei is just a low class devil. But still he has a lot of potential." Sona thought aloud.

"Sona don't worry. I could already feel a strong dragon aura coming from him. Surely he would be able promote to high class devil."

"Hah… I guess you are right but still… with Hyoudou, huh?"

Issei hummed to himself as he was in a good mood. His prediction had been correct as he had enhanced his hearing capability with chakra. He had heard every word they had spoken. He had purposely planned on the chess game against Sona Sitri. He knew that winning against Sona would lead to this very situation.

'With Sona as my fiancée, it will be a lot easier to become a high class devil after show casing my power to the underworld. Using this kind method seems wrong but supernatural world is all about power so it won't matter, it's not like I would be treating her badly though. I will definitely make her madly in love with me; after all… my dream is to become the Harem King.'

"Now then, I should eat the lovely lunch made be my Aika-chan." He briefly thought about the tsundere girl. Should he involve her in the supernatural world? That was the question that conflicted him. He did like her, but was it fair to make her face dangers that was sure to come in the future? He had no idea but he decided to make the decision after he became high class devil so he would be the one to bring her into the world of supernatural if the time came.

"Mmm~ Damn! Delicious! She would make a good wife." He murmured as he ate the delicious food.


End file.
